1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED head for use in a printer, plotter, facsimile, optical character writing apparatus, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A conventional LED head is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. As is apparent from these figures, the LED head comprises a body including a lens holder having therein a circuit substrate on which an array of LED elements for light emission is mounted and holding a longitudinal lens array for outwardly directing the light from the array of the LED elements; and a radiating plate (supporting member) 3 for fixedly supporting the lens holder. In this LED head, pawls 4 are provided on the lens holder 2 for fixing the lens holder 2 to the radiating plate 3. Furthermore, the lens holder 2 and the radiating plate 3 are surroundingly supported by a metal fixture 5 having a substantially U-shaped configuration in lateral view and including open edges 5a and 5c having in the vicinity of their ends holes 6a and 6c, respectively. The pawls 4 are fitted into the holes 6a and 6c, thereby joining the lens holder 2 to the radiating plate 3.
In the above-described known LED head, the pawls to be mated with the holes are fixedly provided at a predetermined position, and hence the position of the fixture to be mounted and the number thereof is also fixed. It is therefore impossible to increase them depending on the conditions or applications, and to fit the metal fixture therewith in case of breakage of the pawls.